


Better Than Anyone

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: He loves her better and more passionately than anyone ever has. Phelle.





	

**Bastard** \- He was such a bastard - standing across the courtyard at Horton Square flirting shamelessly with Chloe Lane, as if that would actually make her jealous!  
  
 **Sorry** \- "Belle, I'm sorry you thought that 'display' - is that what you called it? - with Chloe was meant to incite you, but it simply wasn't."  
  
 **Trying** \- "I _am_ trying to figure out why you're all flustered about me talking to Chloe though if you're 'so' not into me anymore ... unless the lady protesth too much."  
  
 **Down** \- "I am sorry to let you down, Philip; but I'm not jealous in the least; I just know Chloe is no good for you."  
  
 **Liar** \- "Liar, liar, Belle... You still want me as much as I want you; if I can admit the way I feel, why can't you?"  
  
 **Back** \- Philip has Belle backed up against a wall - literally. Okay, so technically it was the window of the local coffee shop that she was currently melded to, but same difference. The point was that he was making her come undone just by simply tracing the curve of her cheek with a calloused thumb.  
  
 **Missing** \- "Come on, Belle, you know how I feel. I've said I'm crazy about you a million different ways so why can't you admit you miss me - that you miss being in my bed; that you miss the way I make you feel, the way I love you better than anyone?"  
  
 **Body** \- "You're so damn cocky," Belle says, even as she pulls him close, crushing her body against his and devouring his lips with hers.  
  
 **Late** \- "It's late, Belle, and it's starting to rain. What do you say we go home?"  
  
 **Umbrella** \- As Belle ducks under the umbrella Philip proffers to her, she knows that not only is she going home with him; that this time, she's going to stay with him. She simply cannot deny her feelings for him any longer. Maybe she doesn't even want to.  
  
 **THE END.**


End file.
